The demigod queen
by pandaisawayoflife
Summary: What happens when the demigods go to arendelle? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chiron's POV:

"What is it, Chiron?" Leo grumbled.

" I have a quest for you. A very dangerous one." I said. Leo rolled his eyes and said,

" Dangerous? My middle name is dangerous!"

I sighed.

"Your quest is to find a girl named Elsa. We don't know who she is, but she is a demigod. She lives in a place called arendelle. She and her sister anna both need to come here."

"So I get to go on a quest to find two girls? Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.

I sighed again.

"Just ask nico to shadow-travel you there. And be careful."

"Careful? My middle name is car-"

"Just go leo."

"Ok. Bye!"

Leo's POV:

Sweet! Chiron just told me to go on a quest to find two hot chicks! This is awesome! I went straight to nico and asked him to shadow-travel with me.

"Why should I?" Nico said

"Because Chiron said so!" I retorted.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

We got there in seconds. It was warm and sunny and there were a lot of people. Luckily, they were all too busy watching this weird girl making ice come out of her hand.

Nico left. Wait, what? Ice was coming out of her hand? That was weird. There was a pretty girl standing next to her that looked like her sister. I wondered if she could make fire or something.

Anna's POV

I was so excited for the ice show to start that I didn't notice the strange guy coming towards me.

"Excuse me, are you Elsa?" He said.

"No, I'm Anna. I think you want my sister. She's right here." I said.

"Oh, you're anna? Well, then I need both of you to come with me." He said as he grabbed both of our hands and dragged us away.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?"

He ignored us and started yelling.

"NICO! NICO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A pale boy dressed in black appeared out of the shadows.

"Geez, no need to yell, I'm right here."

The boy sighed and said "let's go."

"Wait-"

We were sucked into the shadows and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: nico's POV

I groaned as we hit the ground. Shadow-traveling never got any easier. The red-haired girl was lying on the ground. She was unconscious. I picked her up gently and leo and I carried her to Chiron, who was waiting for us. We gave her some ambrosia and let her rest. The other girl was staring at us. I realized that I was no longer needed, so I left.

Leo's POV:

When we hit the ground, I realized that I probably should have explained myself before I dragged them to camp half-blood. They probably thought I was trying to kidnap them or something. Anna was unconscious from hitting her head on something when she hit the ground. Nico and I carried her to Chiron and gave her some ambrosia. Elsa was staring at us fearfully.

Elsa's POV: I cannot believe that right after arendelle is saved, Anna and I get kidnapped by some crazy guy. Anna was unconscious from hitting her head, and they were dragging her towards a centaur. Wait a minute... A CENTAUR?

"Hey, what are you doing with my sister? Why did you kidnap us? Where are we? Who are you?"

The crazy guy came up to me and replied,

"Ok, first, my name is leo. The pale guy that just left is nico, the centaur over there is Chiron. You are at camp half-blood, and we are healing your sister."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you kidnapped us." I said.

The centaur came over and

explained everything about demigods and greek gods and goddesses.

Suddenly, a blonde girl walked up to me and started telling me about camp.

Annabeth's POV:

I was so excited! There were two new campers, and they were sisters. I started talking about camp.

"Hey, where is your sister?" I said.

Leo walked over to me and said, "We shadow-traveled and she hit her head. She's resting. Hey, look! There's percy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story! More reviews mean I post new chapters faster! Also I have an account and an Instagram account. is pandaisawayoflife. Instagram is panda_is_a_way_of_life. I am starting a gravity falls fanfic. I don't own percy jackson and the Olympians or frozen**.

Percy's POV:

I had just came from the rock wall when leo called me over.

"Hey percy!" Leo yelled.

"Hi! What happened?" I said.

Leo explained his quest and why one of the girls was glaring at us while annabeth was talking about the camp and why the other girl was laying down. I walked over to nico and asked him how it was possible for someone to hit their head while shadow-traveling.

"I don't know. It's never happened before." He said.

"Hmm. Maybe she's a mortal." I said.

"What? Why would Chiron want a mortal here other than Rachel?" He said.

"Because she is not a mortal. Her powers have been suppressed. But with some training, they will show themselves. The girl, Elsa, is just as important as her sister." Chiron said right behind us. We both jumped and glared at Chiron.

"Why do you always have to do that, Chiron?" Nico said.

Chiron chuckled.

"Sorry it's a bit of a habit." He said.

Anna's POV:

Ugh! My head! I sat up and saw a small square of something that looked like glowing golden chocolate in my hand. Was I supposed to eat it? Wait, where am I? I stood up with my head swimming, but the strange pale boy sat me down again.

"Eat the ambrosia. It will heal you. Then lay down. You need rest." The pale boy said.

I was too weak to fight him. I ate the golden ambrosia and it tasted like my father's special cake. It was my favorite. That was strange. But still, everything here was strange. Suddenly, my head stopped throbbing. I thought of something I wanted to say, but suddenly I felt very sleepy. I was so tired. Sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this was going to be the conclusion, but I really don't know if I want to end this yet. Please review or pm me if you think I should end it or any other ideas. Also sorry I haven't updated! I've had so much homework, also BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YES! I do not own frozen or PJO**

Leo's POV:

"Thanks, dude!" I said to a son of Hypnos as he caused Anna to fall asleep. Elsa came over to me.

"Is she ok?" She said.

"Yeah she's fine. We gave her some ambrosia, and that guy over there put her to sleep so she will heal faster."

"What is ambrosia?" She questioned.

"Oh. It's the food of the gods. It tastes like whatever your favorite food is. It has healing powers. Don't eat too much of it though, or you will burn up and die." I replied.

"Gee, that sounds pleasant." She said sarcastically.

"Well it heals, so we use it."

"Shouldn't she be better then?" She said.

"No, it takes a while depending on the severity of the injury. For example, if you got a paper cut and you ate some, it would heal instantly. If you broke your wrist, it would take a lot longer."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's stupid. Someone should improve it so it will heal faster."

The sky rumbled and the sea churned and the ground shook.

"Don't say that! You'll make them angry!" I shouted over the noise.

"Make who angry?" She shouted back.

"The gods!"

"The gods are stupid! I don't care what they think! Their stupid food can't heal my sister fast enough." She yelled impatiently.

Percy looked at her nervously.

"Uh... I don't think you should say that."

"Why not? I'm perfectly fin-"

The ground shook and opened up and swallowed Elsa.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

Haha cliffhanger! Sorry, I felt like channeling Mr. Riordan.


End file.
